


A collection of writings with no start or end.

by Nami_Lev



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_Lev/pseuds/Nami_Lev
Summary: I have ideas sometimes for scenes.I write them down mainly for myself, and if I like them I built them up with characters and full stories.





	1. By the wish of the late king

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please excuse any grammar mistakes and misspells.

It all happened in such a short year.  
From the sickness and then death of the beloved king, to the coronation of his wife - the Queen, to the Masquerade ball in the late king’s name - with the castle’s doors open to everyone who wishes to attend.  
From peasants to duke and duchesses, people of the country to the all who knew and loved the late king.

The Queen could recognize almost everyone, even with the masks.  
She could recognize the neighboring king with his wife and daughter.  
She spotted the baker whose bakery not far from the castle, she always insists on stopping by his bakery for some of his delicious baked goods. He brought his family with him, his two sons has grown so much, dancing with their younger sister.  
Those she did not recognize she made attempts to approach, to say hello and meet.

“You know it’s dangerous, your majesty.” The late king’s right hand man spoke to her, as she went off yet again from her seat to greet another unknown face.  
“Then I guess you must accompany me.” She spoke with a smile.  
She knew him well, and he knew her.  
He was the only one by her and the king’s side when they found out she cannot bear children. It was a rough time, but he helped her through it, getting the elders off her back with bringing an heir to the throne.

It’s not like there wasn’t an heir to the throne.  
Well, not anymore there isn’t. But there was. Before the late king banished him.  
She was the king’s second wife after all, the one who stood by the late queen’s side, and the one who helped him through his grief. She had to earn the people’s trust while he was alive, but the hardest trust to earn was her boy.

He was would shout at her, say that she will never be his mother, and she knew he was correct. But that didn’t stop from doing all she can to teach him, and if needed learn with him the ways of the country. That didn’t stop her from begging the late king to not banish his own son. That didn’t stop her from sneaking a sack full of food clothes and her own riches to him, before he left, never to be seen again.

How she hoped he was okay.

The local farmers who the king gifted a donkey to help them make their way to the market and sell their good. Good people, never met them before today, but heard of them indeed.  
She knew of all the king’s doings.  
She made her way back to her thrown as she scanned the room for any more familiar faces.

“I think you are defeating the purpose of the mask if you go and talk to them as the queen, or sitting at your throne.”  
“I think you are defeating the purpose of the mask if you are still wearing armor and following me around.”  
A light-hearted chuckle from him, and a smile from her.

“Who do you hope to find here tonight, your majesty?”  
“No one in particular. It’s more who I prefer to avoid.”  
“Has he spoke to you since his return?”  
“No, which worries me greatly.”

As she sat down on the throne, a man with a mask approached her and bowed. The mask made it hard to see his face and even harder to see his eyes.  
“May I speak to your majesty?” The voice spoke. It was a young man. Couldn’t be more 30. Maybe in his mid 20′s.  
“Please, do not bow to me.” She replied softly, trying to understand who could this be.  
The man stood up straight. “Permission to take off my mask, your majesty.”  
With slight hesitation the Queen gestured her permission.

That face with the stubble beard and the prominent jawline, round full feverish pink lips with a small button like nose, and most importantly, those grey eyes. Deep grey eyes that she would recognize anywhere.  
She stood up, keeping her calm as to not attract any unwanted attention to them.

“You are alive.”  
“I am indeed, your majesty.”  
“You were banished from the kingdom.”  
“I was told everyone could attend this ball, was I wrong to come?”  
“It depends, my son, why did you come to talk to me?”

Her heart was pounding, he was really here, he was really alive. But what if he came to claim the throne? She cannot give it to him. But the king’s last wish was for him to return home, but she will not be able to just let him in, the people will be weary and upset.  
A million questions ran in her head, as she stared at the one who was a mere boy when banished. He was a man now, strong with sun-kissed skin. Hair as messy as she remembered it, bouncing with every movement of his head.

“I don’t want the throne, your majesty. But I wish to return home. I miss my country, and my people. But I will be honest with you, I need help.”  
“Explain.”  
“I have a family now, a wife and a daughter.”  
“Are they unwell?”  
“My wife, she has been coughing for days. We don’t have the money to treat her, I can’t even promise to give my own daughter safety and warmth at night.”

Her heart fluttered. He has a daughter. The late king would have been so happy to know he is a grandfather.

“And what is your occupation these days?”  
“Your majesty, for all these years I have been working the ground and tending the animals of my father in law. I appreciate them and thank them every night for taking me in, for letting me his daughter’s hand in marriage, in letting me have their granddaughter.”  
“That sounds like a wonderful family picture. Is the job not paying enough?”  
“It’s enough to keep a small healthy family alive, but not a family with a coughing mother and but a toddler child.”

The late king would have been so happy to know his son has grown to be such a fine man who worked hours under the sun without complaints. Learned what it’s the poverty life and how it is outside the wall of the castle. A completely different boy, from the boy who was banished for stealing, misbehaving and lying.  
But what if he was lying now?

“How can I trust you are not lying to me? You came before me in very fresh and clean looking clothes. Expensive looking even.”  
“My wife is amazing in creating clothes. She collects scraps and creates the most amazing outfits a heart could desire. She created this for me so I could be presentable to you. But I have proof of my family, a picture and a drawing of my child.”

Her right hand man walked forward to grab the two papers from the son, bringing them back to the queen.  
It was not easy to fake such a photo, or capture a child’s innocence in drawing so well.  
She had to believe him, she wanted to believe him. But how should she act?  
She cannot let him into court as a prince right away, if ever. But his girl... Oh, her heart is breaking an aching at the thought.

Eyes were on her, she could feel it. She must respond, she must act, she must do as the late king would have done.

With grace, she replied.


	2. Dead man eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the song "I know those eyes / this man is dead"

She rushed to her room in panic, closing the door behind her and ignoring the calling of her father. Locking the door, she hid. She hid until she heard the front door opening and closing. Moving the curtain she looked at the man leaving her house. 

“My God, my heart beats faster and my mind is racing with a million thoughts... Could it be...? Don’t be ridiculous... But... No... Could it be that you've come back to life?” 

The man stopped and turned to look directly at her window and at her. She quickly closed the curtain, stepping away from the window.

“I know those eyes that seem to be following me. Dark and familiar, and deep as the sea, such ocean eyes you haven’t seen yet in any other men.” 

She took a deep breath and moved closer back to the window, very gently moving the curtain to find the man is gone.

“I know that face, strange though it seems. It simply cannot be... Younger and kinder, it haunts all my dreams...”

She walked towards her balcony, only to see on the other side of the glass the same man who stood downstairs a couple of seconds ago. Startled she almost fell back, yet the man did not move. She took a deep breath and started to make her way towards the glass door separating them.  
  
“How can you stand there, a whisper from me.” She placed her hand on the door, for the man to calmly stare at her back.  
“Yet somehow, be so far away?” The man lowered his eyes, as she unlocked the door and slid it open.  
“In eyes once familiar, a stranger I see... With so many words left to say...” She reached up to his cheek, only for him to grab her arm. A gasp escaped her lips as he turned his eyes back to her.

“”This man is dead, he is no more. He died a little each day. Like a thief, they have stolen him away.””

He let go of her arm as she tugged back on it, catching her before she trips backwards.

“”The mind plays tricks. You are confused. The man you seek is long gone. Dead and cold with a story told, by those he trusted, those he loved, and those who then... Moved on.””  
“I did not move on!” 

She raised her voice as he glared at her. She pulled him closer to her this time, placing her hands on his cheeks.

“”I am a ghost, just a mirage”” “There in that voice...”  
She pulled him to place her forehead to his, closing her eyes as he just stared at her face.  
“”Who chases traces of you”” “Traces of you..”  
Her hand traveled from his cheek to his neck, only to be grabbed and stopped by his free arm. She opened her eyes to look at his.  
“Dark and familiar, and deep as the sea”

He pulled away from her, leaving her standing alone as he walked to hold the railing and look at the night sky.

“”This man is dead, he is no more. And though it's torturing me"”   
“Torturing us... Can either of us really ever be free?”

She walked towards him, with more confidence then before, placing her on his shoulder to make him too at her.

“How can you stand there a whisper from me...? When you are still so far away?”  
“”And why does the truth seem too hard to be true?””  
“With so much broken...”  
“”And so much damage.””

He turned to her fully, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer. He leaned down to kiss her shoulder and slowly up to her neck, as she shuttered from the coldness of his skin.

“”There are no words...””

He whispered against her skin, with his eyes turning red and his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

“”Left to say... ““

**Author's Note:**

> If you interested to contact me, it is best to do through my tumblr - thepotatonami


End file.
